Mirai Kara no Dengon
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Mensaje del futuro    Un OneShot que se me vino a la mente cuando escuchaba esta canción.  La ultima noche en Capsule Corp de Mirai Trunks,regresara a su epoca y tiene que despedirse  /watch?v D-CmV0EXVn8&feature related la cancion


Message From Future -Mirai Kara no Dengon- cuya vocal es KUKO Y la obra:  
DragonBall Z  
NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES  
© Akira Toriyama  
© Bird Studio / Shuueisha, Toei Animation

La noche era fresca, después de muchas cosas que habían ocurrido, era agradable estar tranquilo recostado en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. La mañana aún estaba lejana, era tan raro, debía volver a casa, pero se sentía como si ya estuviera en ella…

-Vegeta ¿ya hablaste con Trunks? –preguntó una voz que venía de otra habitación

-Lo haré mañana, tengo que salir –contestó otra voz, la cual se oía muy cansada

Se incorporó, mientras intentaba escuchar alguna reclamación por parte de la primera voz, pero nada…

-Tru…nks –susurró entrecortadamente – ¿quieres dormir cierto? –terminó de decir

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio.

"_INUMERABLES DESTELLOS DE ESTRELLAS_

_EN EL OSCURO CIELO_

_EL VISITANTE INESPERADO…_

_...VIAJO A TRAVES DE TIEMPO Y VINO INCLUSO AL PRESENTE"_

Esa canción, provenía de la dulce voz de su madre, tenía que dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba.

"_EL FILAMENTO DE LAS ESTRELLAS_

_PARECE SER CORTADO PRONTO_

_EL MENSAJE DEL FUTURO ÉL DEJÓ"_

-Mamá… -Susurró mientras la veía cantándole al bebé que llevaba en brazos

"_ESA ESTRELLA ESTA A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ LEJOS DE AQUI_

_ESA GALAXIA ESTA A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ LEJOS HASTA AQUÍ…"_

Ella dejó de cantar y se dio la vuelta.

-Trunks, pensé que estabas dormido –susurró cuando vio a su joven hijo parado frente a ella

-No puedo dormir, tengo miedo de que pase algo…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, recuerda de que todo esta bien ahora –le dijo con calma mientras el bebé que ya dormía en sus brazos emitía un gemido

-Lo se pero, ¿y si regreso y la situación es peor? –cuestionó

-Estoy segura de que lo solucionarás –sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Mamá…

-¿Si?

-Mamá ¿Dónde esta mi papá? –preguntó

-El salió, se despedirá de ti mañana –dijo un poco triste

-¿Está bien? –preguntó algo preocupado por el gesto de su madre

-Solo está un poco conmocionado, creo que lo de Goku le afectó

El bebé comenzó a moverse mucho, al parecer empezaba a despertar…

Ella comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos y continúo cantando…

"_EL APUESTO CHICO QUE LLEGO DE FORMA INESPERADA _

_DESAPARECIO EN AQUEL TIEMPO"_

El joven Trunks la observaba, mientras suponía que alguna vez fue aquel bebé que dormía en los brazos de su madre y miró por la ventana

"_EL INVITADO QUEDO SOLO..._

_MIRA HACIA EL CIELO EN LA NOCHE UNA VEZ MÁS_

_EL BRILLO DE AYER_

_EL RESPLANDOR DE MAÑANA…"_

El bebé estaba dormido, aquella canción conducía sus sueños, su madre lo recostaba en su cuna mientras seguía cantando…

"_SI UNES EL AYER Y EL MAÑANA ES EL AHORA_

_SI, DESDE AQUI, _

_DESDE AQUI SEGUIMOS CAMINANDO_

_SI, DESDE AQUI,_

_DESDE AQUI SEGUIMOS REZANDO..."_

Dejó de cantar y le dio un pequeño beso a su bebé, Trunks la seguía mirando fijamente.

El silencio reinó, Trunks veía a su madre no era la misma que el recordaba, o tal vez, había olvidado algunos aspectos de ella.

Bulma rompió el silencio:

"_AL IGUAL QUE MIRAR LAS ESTRELLAS _

_HECHAR UN VISTAZO..._

_...AL ESPEJO_

_REFLEJA EL PASADO_

_A TI QUE MIRAS HACIA ATRAS_

_A TI, A TI, A TI..._

_...TE ESTAN ESPERANDO_

_YA SEA DELANTE O DETRÁS…"_

-Mamá…

Bulma calló, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

-Tengo miedo de regresar… -dijo con un nudo en la garganta –Tengo… miedo de… no encontrarte cuando llegue… -la voz comenzó a quebrársele –Tengo pánico de que cuando vuelva… descubra… que esto solo es un sueño… Yo no… quiero… volver… quiero… quedarme contigo… con papá… con Gohan… -las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas –Con el otro Trunks… -cubrió su rostro

A Bulma le dolía en lo mas hondo de su ser, ver a su hijo así, era el peor dolor hasta ahora, tenía tantas ganas de llorar y de decirle que se quedara, pero, eso alteraría la realidad, continuaría alterándola…

-ma...má… discúlpame… pero… es que… por primera vez en mi vida… me siento feliz… aquí me siento… como en un sueño… no quiero dejarlo… quiero estar con ustedes…

Bulma se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó…

-Trunks… no me hagas esto… es tan difícil… -su voz delató que había comenzado a llorar –tienes que regresar… no puedo hacerme esto… ¿sabes que me pasaría si no vuelves? Eres… todo… lo que me queda… en aquella realidad… eres la única razón de vivir de la otra Bulma… a mi me gustaría que te quedaras… pero… pero… Trunks… tu tienes tu era… gracias a ti… en esta realidad… no sufrirás… tu nos salvaste… es por eso… que cambié la letra de la canción….

-Mamá –el joven continuaba llorando y no se atrevió a mirar a su madre a los ojos…

Bulma, alzó un poco la cabeza de su pequeño y se encontró con sus ojos…

Parecía que ambos se miraban en un espejo, sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, eran idénticos, muchas lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas.

Ella acarició su cabello y lo abrazó…

-Trunks… gracias… por cambiarme la vida… estoy feliz, por que se… que… se qué… –las lagrimas no la dejaban continuar –se qué… serás… un buen muchacho… -Siguió llorando en silencio mientras sentía como la respiración de su hijo se calmaba poco a poco…

-Mamá… gracias a ti por todo… por entenderme siempre… por… preocuparte por mi… por… por… haber dejado… que conociera mas de ti y de papá… gracias.. Por ser como eres…

Ambos callaron y se quedaron abrazados unos momentos.

-Trunks… -dijo un poco mas calmada –es hora de dormir –susurró como si aún fuera el bebé entre sus brazos

-Sí –dijo y tomó la mano de su madre llevándola a su habitación como el hacía de pequeño

Bulma lo arropó como a un pequeño y se sentó a un costado de su cama…

Trunks no habló, quería que ese silencio fuera llenado únicamente con la voz de su madre…

Bulma lo entendió:

"_ESA ESTRELLA ESTA A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ LEJOS DE AQUÍ_

_ESA GALAXIA ESTA A MILES DE AÑOS LUZ LEJOS HASTA AQUI_

_SI, DESDE AQUI,_

_DESDE AQUI SEGUIMOS CAMINANDO_

_SI, DESDE AQUI, _

_DESDE AQUI SEGUIMOS REZANDO…"_

La mañana avanzaba, Vegeta no había llegado a dormir, estaba preocupada….

Se dirigió a la habitación de su joven hijo…

-Trunks, es hora de levantarse –dijo mientras abría la puerta

La habitación estaba vacía, su hijo no estaba…

Salió al patio y comenzó a preparar la máquina del tiempo…

Sus amigos fueron llegando y ella no los saludaba apropiadamente…

-¡QUE TENGAS UN BUEN VIAJE TRUNKS! –gritaron al unísono cuando el joven de cabello violeta salió al jardín

Bulma alzó la vista y pudo ver a su pequeño, caminando hacia ella, llevaba la ropa con la cual llegó…

Trunks la abrazó y le susurró:

-Hasta pronto… y gracias por todo…

-Ten cuidado, no olvides que te quiero…

-Jamás lo olvidaré –dijo y subió a la máquina

-Todos se despidieron de él menos Vegeta –susurró

-Te equivocas mujer –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Vegeta…

Todos miraron al cielo y aquella máquina desapareció…

Bulma miraba fijamente el sitió donde Trunks y la máquina del tiempo desaparecieron cerca de doce horas atrás, su bebé descansaba en sus brazos, pero aún tenía los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente…

"_INUMERABLES DESTELLOS DE ESTRELLAS EN EL OSCURO CIELO..."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
